ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Corstenoca
Christopher James Corstenoca (born November 13, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring names, Chris "The Sparx" Corstenoca and CJ Sparx. He has worked for a multitude of companies. Early career Chris was born in Batavia, New York, to a car shop owner, James Corstenoca, and his wife Rebecca. Chris has one brother, James Jr. (born in 1982). After turning eighteen, Chris turned down an offer to work at his father's business and instead moved to Florida and became a professional wrestler. Chris first worked for big-time company WWS (Wrestling With Smarts) under the persona "CJ Sparx", but soon found fame among the ranks of ACW (Atomic Championship Wrestling). Atomic Championship Wrestling Chris' first appearance in ACW (as CJ Sparx) came when he cost David Williams a match with Soul Bearer. After that, he and Williams feuded until ACW pay-per-view "Fear Factor", where Chris defeated Williams in a Ladder Match. The next night on ACW Mayhem, Chris defeated ACW Violence Champion Justin Dreamer to capture his first title. Chris would later lose the title to Dreamer in December, but took part in the Satan's Gate Match for the ACW World Title at "Christmas Eve Massacre". Then in January, Chris earned a Violence Title shot after defeating three other men. The title match involved then champion Dynamite Daniel and veteran Soul Bearer. In an odd fashion, Soul Bearer and Chris would end up pinning Dynamite Daniel at the same time, which set up a Glass Door Match for the title between the two at "Final Encounter". Chris came out successful, capturing his second ACW Violence Title. The next month, Chris and former enemy David Williams took part in the most notorious match in ACW history. A Champion Vs. Champion, 30-Minute Iron Man match. Chris, while not triumphant in the match, walked out with a heavy fan following. Soon after the "greatest match in ACW history", Chris unveiled his idea for the most, in his words, "sadistic match in pro wrestling". He called it the "Barbed Wire Massacre". The match took place on March 25, 2007, and had Chris facing off against Courtney Black for his ACW Violence Title. Chris lost the match, but became interim General Manager of ACW the next week. Chris remained ACW GM until three weeks later when ACW Owner Peter Stanton closed ACW's doors. REBEL Pro Wrestling After the closing of ACW, Chris changed his ring name to Chris "The Sparx" Corstenoca and entered an Open Invitational Battle Royal at REBEL Pro's "Culture Clash". Chris won and earned a REBEL World Title shot at the Supershow. He and Rex caliber (champion) took each other to the limit that night, but in the end, Rex Caliber walked out champion. Chris would continue wrestling for REBEL until June 12, when The Foundation (Prince Darko and Thomas Young) injured him and forced him into early retirement. Return to REBEL Pro On April 3, Chris returned to wrestling and REBEL Pro at its "Birthday Bash" event, taking part in the Past, Present, and Future Battle Royal. Chris was eliminated third. Chris has yet to return to REBEL and is thought to be no longer under contract. Apparently, he is looking to go onto other things besides wrestling, but has yet to officially announce his retirement. Trivia :*Chris is married and has a daughter. :*Chris' match with Rex Caliber is featured on the "Best of REBEL: 2007" DVD. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*''Kronick Krunch'' (Top rope sitout side slam) :*''Pandemonium'' (Running STO backbreaker) :*''Face Bomb'' (Back drop flipped into a facebuster) :*''Sparx Star Press'' (Running standing shooting star press) :*Running calf kick :*Springboard lariat Managers :*Joey Harter Theme songs :*"When World's Collide" by Powerman 5000 :*"Supernova Goes Pop" by Powerman 5000 Championships and Accomplishments *'Atomic Championship Wrestling' :*2-Time ACW Violence Champion Chris Corstenoca Chris Corstenoca Chris Corstenoca